Best Christmas Gift
by Mira94
Summary: The best Christmas gift Sakura had ever got. Naruto was smiling at her lovingly and he kneeled down infront of her with a black box in his hand..


Best Christmas Gift.

**A/N; **Hello everyone! Here's my little Christmas gift for you guys! I thought that I had to come up with something now that it is Christmas, and of course I had to use my favorite Naruto pairing; _**NARUSAKU! **_I hope you enjoy this one-shot, and have a great Christmas! Have a great time!

**Summary; **The best Christmas gift Sakura had ever got. Naruto was smiling at her lovingly and he kneeled down infront of her with a black box in his hand..

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto in any way.

**P.S; **I really like Asuma, that's why I let him live! And I didn't like the last chapter of Naruto, Jiraya just can't die! And it doesn't make sense to me, he's drowning, but he is thinking about the title of his next book.. Does that mean he dies or survives?

* * *

Naruto had probably turned into the happiest person in the world. He was the Rokudaime Hokage, he was loved and respected by the village, he had friends that loved him, people who were just like a family to him, and he had the most wonderful girlfriend; Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura finally got together when they both were eighteen years old. Now, they had been a couple for three years, and they loved each other to death. Sakura started to realize her feelings towards the blonde ninja when he came back from his three year long trip with Jiraya, when he was fifteen years old. It was not only because of his looks, no. It was also because of his charm. He was funny, charming, loving and the best thing of all; He really didn't change in the three years they were apart. He was still the same Naruto, only, he had grown.

The two of them, along with Kakashi and the 'new' team seven, Yamato and Sai, tried many times to get Sasuke back to Konoha. But each time, they came back home without him, and the mission failed. But they never gave up. They kept on trying, until the one day they would never forget came…

Naruto and Sakura were both seventeen years old, and it was about a month since Naruto's birthday. They had once again went after Sasuke, after getting information from Jiraya where Orochimaru's latest hideout was. Jiraya and Tsunade had also decided that this time, Jiraya would tag along. There was no doubt about it, he had to come. There was a huge possibility that Orochimaru would come and fight this time, and the team would need all the help they could get. So the team that was going after Sasuke was; Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraya. It had gotten harder for Naruto to keep the Kyuubi's chakra in check, so it was a good thing that both Yamato and Jiraya came along.

Jiraya became the team captain for the mission, due to knowing where the target was. Sasuke was currently in Rain and he would be there in five more days. It would take the team two days to get there, so they had three days left.

When the whole fight started, everything was 'normal.' Jiraya fought Orochimaru, Naruto fought, of course, Sasuke, Sakura was helping for a moment, but soon got caught up in a fight against one of Orochimaru's helpers, Kakashi was stuck fighting Kabuto while Yamato fought one of Orochimaru's helpers as well, but this one was a lot stronger than Sakura's enemy.

After they had all come long into the fight, Jiraya was sent flying, and Orochimaru came rushing at Naruto for some reason. Maybe it was because he didn't want Sasuke to be taken from him because he wanted, no, needed his Sharingan eyes, or because he simply wanted to kill the Jinchuuriki. Sasuke, being as stubborn as he is, wanted to have the battle for himself, and obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, so he jumped infront of Naruto, and took the blow. At that point, everything got messed up. People stopped fighting and looked at the two snakes, if you could call them that, and wondered what the hell was going on. Orochimaru and Sasuke started arguing about who should kill Naruto and whatsoever, and Orochimaru decided that he would kill Naruto, no matter what. Sasuke got irritated, and took the killing blow Orochimaru was aiming at Naruto. Everyone stood there, watching with wide eyes, as Orochimaru's sword went right through his chest, right at his heart. Sasuke started talking about how he actually had been looking up at Naruto, for being so brave and strong, even in the hardest times. This, of course, made Naruto forming tears, as he saw his friend slowly dieing infront of his eyes. He had just broken his promise to Sakura.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, now he would never have the Sharingan eyes! Naruto had already started to go into the Kyuubi's coat, which made everybody watching worried. Not for their own life's, not for Orochimaru's life, but for Naruto's own life. Orochimaru pulled his sword out of Sasuke's body and Sasuke started to fall towards the ground head on. The last word anyone could hear was…

"_Naruto.. Kill him!" _

Hearing his friend and brother like person saying that right before he fell to the ground, not moving an inch, not breathing and not showing any sign of life, Naruto totally lost control over his anger, and soon he had formed five tails in a matter of seconds. In only 30 seconds, Orochimaru lay dead on the ground, with Naruto standing just a few meters away from him, looking down at the snake Saninn. Naruto's chakra began to fade and he soon fell to the ground.

Everyone, even Kabuto and Jiraya, stood there wide-eyed. Orochimaru's two helpers had passed out due to the huge chakra pressure, while Kabuto was knocked out by a flying fist coming from Yamato's earth technique. Sakura wasted no time and ran to Naruto and began to heal his wounds. He looked terrible. He had many cut's, many of them were very deep, while some other were minor injuries. Naruto seemed to be passed out at the moment, but after just a few minutes, Naruto started coughing, and leaned to the opposite side of where Sakura was sitting and treating his wounds.

Naruto already knew she had tears in her eyes. Naruto already knew the person he loved was dead. He knew there was no possibility to get him back. He knew he didn't keep his promise. He knew he had hurt her, the girl he loved so much, that he was willing to put his own happiness and life on the line for. He knew… He failed.

Sakura grew more worried when his coughing didn't stop, so she put her hand over his throat, and began healing any possible damage on his throat. Sure enough, after some time, Naruto stopped coughing. Sakura could feel something cold and wet slowly dripping on her hand. Naruto was crying, and she knew it. She also knew why.

She didn't blame him for crying though, after all, she was crying too, for the same reasons, and even more reasons than him.

Naruto hadn't said a word yet, and this brought even more worry to Sakura. She was about to talk when she felt Naruto slowly turn his head to look at her. Both of their eyes were filled with tears.

**Flashback**

_Naruto looked Sakura in the eyes before looking slightly away, "I'm sorry.. Sakura-chan.." _

_Sakura didn't say anything at first, and Naruto thought she was about to yell at him for not keeping his promise, or hitting him as punishment before running off or something like that. But not hearing anything but sobs coming from her, he decided to apologize just a little more, before taking whatever came on him. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep the promise I gave you.. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring him back in time." _

"_Naruto…" Naruto said when she managed in-between her sobs. Naruto closed his eyes, ready for being yelled at, or maybe even something worse than that. "I wouldn't exactly say it is alright, but no one can blame you. If anyone is to blame, it is me. I wasn't strong enough to keep him for leaving that night. I.." Naruto looked up at her face. Her face was filled wit pain. Sakura took a breath, "I'm just happy I didn't lose you both." Naruto, hearing her blaming herself, of course argued back, saying it was not her fault, and no one could blame her of all people. And hearing that she cared about him, hearing that she was happy at least he was alive, made him slightly happier. But his thoughts quickly went back on Sasuke, and his mood dropped. _

_Jiraya kneeled down next to Naruto, "He did it to save you, to save you both. He died protecting the two of you, and by that you know that you truly were precious to him." Naruto and Sakura sniffed and nodded their heads. Naruto and Sakura looked behind them and looked at the dead body of Uchiha Sasuke. Their teammate, their friend. _

_Kakashi went over to Sasuke's dead body, and carefully picked him up and put him on his back, and then walked over to Naruto and the others along with Yamato. Everyone could see Kakashi's sad face. They all knew how he had lost his teammates. Yondaime sacrificed himself for the village, Obito took the killing blow for him, and Rin had one day suddenly vanished and were now considered dead. And now, he had lost one of his student's as well. Everyone felt terribly sorry for him. _

_Naruto slowly sat up, and tried to stand, but fell back slightly. Jiraya catched him and steadied him until he could stand on his own. Naruto looked at Sakura with another 'I'm sorry' look, and she only smiled weakly at him. She then closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her head, before collapsing. Naruto, who had gotten some of his reflects back, quickly catched her. _

"_Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked with a worried voice._

_Sakura nodded weakly. "She must be exhausted of using so much chakra." Jiraya said and everyone except of Sakura nodded their heads in approval. _

"_I'll carry you," Naruto said and started to place her on his back._

"_But Naruto.." Sakura argued, but got cut off by Naruto._

"_I'm fine." Naruto said, and Sakura didn't bother arguing with him, seeing that he would win anyway. _

"_Alright, but don't push yourself! You aren't fully healed yet." Sakura said and Naruto nodded. _

_Jiraya and Yamato went to the three other ninja's laying on the ground, only to find out that they were all dead. Kabuto probably hit his head too hard and died, while the two other couldn't handle the chakra pressure coming from Naruto when he was in his Kyuubi form. _

_

* * *

_

_On their way back home to Konoha, Naruto and Sakura had been in the back of the group the whole time. They hadn't said anything at all while they had been heading back to Konoha so far. It was then Naruto's eyes fell on the body on Kakashi's back. Naruto looked down, "Sakura-chan.." Naruto said, getting Sakura's attention. The other ninja's wasn't able to hear the two of them, because they were all father ahead than the two of them. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Sasuke… I know you loved him, and now I must have hurt you in the worst possible way…" _

_Sakura had her arms over Naruto's shoulders, and she let them go around his neck and throat, hugging him tight. "You don't have to apologize, Naruto. Maybe this was destiny.. My feelings towards Sasuke-kun were just a childish crush, nothing more. Those feelings became weaker and weaker by time. Still, I loved him as a friend."_

_Naruto stayed quiet for a while, "Destiny sucks…"_

"_It sucks indeed…" Sakura nodded her head in agreement. _

_They fell into another silence, before they suddenly was hit by something, something hard. The object made Naruto have his body in a position his body couldn't handle, and a cracking sound was heard. Naruto fell to the ground, but landed on his feet, and yelped out in pain. The other ninja's had heard the noise of something hitting something and turned their attention back towards Naruto and Sakura, only to see him getting hit by a falling tree. Naruto and Sakura had came away from it by just a few inches, but the yelp coming from Naruto drawed everybody's attention. _

"_Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, very worried._

_The same went for Kakashi, Jiraya and Yamato. Naruto only nodded his head and steadied Sakura on his back, making her sitting on him in a more comfortable position for the both of them, "I'm fine." Naruto said and started walking towards Konoha again, ignoring the pain from his sides. _

"_Naruto, are you sure you are ok?" Yamato asked._

"_Hai.." Naruto said and started to walk a little faster as he got used to the pain. The other three ninja's looked at each other, thinking that not everything was alright, but shook it off and started walking again. _

_

* * *

_

_Back in Konoha, the five ninja's was in the hospital. Since Naruto and Sakura were the ones who had most injuries, or was the most exhausted, they were the ones who stayed at the hospital. Yamato only had a few scratches, that would heal over time, Kakashi did also have a few scratches, and he didn't want to be in the hospital either. Jiraya had been treated by Tsunade, so he was clear to go. He too also didn't have any injuries or any life threading wounds, but he had a serious wound that had been infected. But he did not stay at the hospital. And because Naruto and Sakura were the only ones of those five ninja's staying at the hospital for a few days, they shared rooms. Tsunade would have had them share rooms anyway, since she meant that they could help each other getting rid of some of the pain they shared. _

_It turned out that Naruto had a broken rib from when the three hit him, and he had walked all the way from there to Konoha, with the pain and carrying Sakura on his back. Sakura had been a little angry at him at first, but she couldn't stay angry at him after something like this had happened. Tsunade had also given both of them a big hug, and told them both comforting words, which made them feel a little better about themselves. Tsunade was very worried for them when they were on the mission. Ofcourse, she was worried for everyone who went on that mission, but she was worried for Naruto and Sakura in particular. Naruto being the one who made her open her eyes and see the real world, and Sakura being her apprentice. _

_Tsunade had gathered all the team members in Naruto and Sakura's hospital room so they could give her a full rapport on the mission. She couldn't help but notice the looks on their faces when Sasuke's name and cause of death came up. She knew it was killing them to see their comrade being killed infront of your eyes. But at least they were alright, at least they were alive. _

_After Jiraya, Yamato and Kakashi had given their rapport, with hearing Naruto and Sakura saying a word, Naruto spoke; "Sakura-chan and I have come to a agreement thought." _

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"_

_Naruto and Sakura looked at the fifth Hokage, before they both answerd, "Destiny sucks.." _

**End Flashback**

That day were one of the toughest days of their life's. However, one year later, Naruto and Sakura became an official couple. And not only that, but two years later, after Naruto and Sakura became a couple, Tsunade went off as the Godaime Hokage and gave the position to Naruto. Sakura could only imagen how it must have been for Naruto to stand on top of the Hokage-tower, looking out over the village and villagers, and have the Hokage-hat on his head. He also had his own coat, similar to the one Yondaime had.

Naruto and Sakura had regularly visited Sasuke's grave since he died. They went there every Sunday, and other times a week if they weren't busy. But that time, that day, Naruto and Sakura would always get some time off from work, so they could go to the graveyard to visit Sasuke. Everybody accepted this, Kakashi came many times as well, but he used to go to the memorial stone the most. There, he could talk to his sensei, Obito, possibly Rin, and now Sasuke.

But their life went on, and they were all happy. In fact, for this very Christmas, Naruto, as the current Hokage, had decided to throw a sort of 'party' for the ninja's at Christmas eve. Only adults, that means people over 18, were allowed to come, due to alcohol and the whole thing going on the whole night. However, Naruto made a note to himself that he would throw a part like this for the younger ninja's, maybe even one where everyone could be gathered. He could have done that this year too, but he had something very special in mind this year. And he didn't want any small kids running around and being fangirlish. He wasn't bothered with it, he thought it was flattering, but tonight was a special day for him.

However, there had become a few couples in the past year. Let's start with Naruto and Sakura, as you already know, they've been together for three years. Then we have Hinata and Kiba, who had been together for four years. Yes, she had overcome her crush on Naruto, and she found a man that she truly loved. Shikamaru and Temari was also a couple, as weird as it is. They had been a couple for.. About one year. Tenten and Neji had been a couple for two and a half years, and Neji had really started to soften up against all people really.. Exept people that pissed him off big-time. So the remaining singles of the younger ninja's was Ino, as weird as some people might think it is, because she is actually very popular around guys, Lee and Chouji. There was also Kankoru and Gaara.

Over to the older ninja's, Shizune and Genma had been a couple for five years. They became an official couple not long after Naruto came back to the village after his training trip with Jiraya, and they had been married a few months. Kurenai and Asuma was also a couple, currently married, and waiting a child. Kurenai was about three months on the way already. Then those who wee single were Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Gai, Yamato, Tsunade and Jiraya. Jiraya being totally in love with Tsunade, he is asking her all the time, but him being a pervert and even trying to peep at her does not make him very popular.

Seeing Anko single can't really be a shock. If she'd ever got a man, it would be someone who wasn't scared of her, and one that really had the guts to be with her. Kakashi, well, he was lazy.. He had shown interest in Ayame thought, but that was most likely more like she was cute, nothing more. Iruka, being as kind as he is, it is probably a little hard to see him being single now, and he had actually got a few offerings, but none of them were the right one for him. Gai.. He's the green beast of Konoha, do we have to say more?.. I didn't think so either.. Yamato didn't really show any interest in women, maybe he was thinking more of his work than women. And do not worry, he do not show any more interest in guys, so he's not gay.

The whole party were held in a big hall. They eated, danced and chatted in the same room, so that alone tells you that the hall is pretty big. In one of the corners, there was of course a huge Christmas tree.

Everyone were dressed up nice, in a suit or a dress. All of the guys wore either black or white suit's, while the girls were more colorful.

Naruto and Sakura were of course the first one to arrive, since Naruto were the Hokage, and Sakura was his girlfriend. Not soon after they came, Tsunade and Jiraya came. After they came, there was a bunch of people who arrived. Naruto and Sakura stood in the doorway and greeted everyone, and Naruto and Sakura had decided to stand there for a few more minutes to wait for Kakashi, since he was always late. But this time, he was only five minutes late, which was a huge difference from how late he usually is.

After everyone had arrived, everyone got seated on the long table where they were going to eat, and Naruto stood up to make a speech. Naruto and Sakura sat on the edge, where there were only enough space for two people, and of course that would be the place for the Hokage and his girlfriend. From that spot he could see all the guests, which made everything a lot easier. He didn't have to look around every now and then to make everyone hear him. He could only have his face straight forward, but to not look like a robot, he would move his head and arms and.. You know, this is Naruto after all!

As said, Sakura was seated next to him, his left. Next to Sakura there were Tsunade, who sat next to Shizune who had Genma on her side. Then there were a lot of people down next to him. On Naruto's side, there were Jiraya, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka and so on. Do make it easy, it was MANY people.

Naruto cleared his throat and began to talk, "Well, hello everyone! I am happy to welcome you to this little Christmas party.-" He couldn't say more before he got an applause. He playfully frowned, "Do you expect me to be finished already?" All the guests started to laugh, even Shikamaru, Neji and Shino. Naruto couldn't help but grin himself. He looked down on Tsunade who was smiling and shaking her head. Naruto looked back up at all the people who were seated infront of him. "Yeah, thanks." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head before continuing, "I wanted to make an arrangement where we ninja's could come and have fun and just relax, let the ninja life have a little break. So today we'll have a great dinner, there'll be lots of different games and music, possibilities to dance and so on. Alright, this isen't really a speech, more like a welcome.. Speech.." Some people started to chuckle, "HEY!" Naruto yelled out, "I've never been good at this.." Naruto said and made a grimace, which only caused more laughs, including one from Sakura. "Anyway, I want to thank you all for being trustful to this village and to me. I am really proud to be the current Hokage of this village, and I want everyone to know that. Every one and each of you have a special reason to be proud of yourself, and nothing is wrong with being proud." Many ninja's nodded their heads in agreement, and Kiba, being as wild as he his, shot his hand up and giving Naruto a 'rock on' sign with his hand, and yelling 'CHA!'. Naruto looked at him and chuckled, before saying some final words, "Well! Why waste more time? Let's eat and have fun! And for goodness sake people…" Naruto put his hands on the table and leaned over it a little, "Try not to get too drunk.." Naruto said and constantly looked at Jiraya and Tsunade.

The two of them made a look then yelled out, "What?!" A little annoyed, they did not get drunk…. Ehh.. At least not too drunk… right?

"Well, everybody! Let's enjoy dinner then!" Naruto said and sat down next to Sakura again. He got an applause, before they started to eat dinner. There were waiters there that came with the food and something to drink, however, they did not get any alcohol to dinner.

Everything went fine and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves so far. Naruto had many conversations with different people, and after what they said, the food was amazing and the speech wasn't that bad that it did anything.

When everyone had eated dinner and dessert, there was a do who started to play some music, not to loud though, since people usually didn't start to dance seriously before it was a little in the night. Naruto walked around and talked to different people.

Sakura was sitting with Tsunade, just having a conversation. Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Looks like he enjoys this a lot."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, he does. It's good to see him like this."

Tsunade turned her head from the blonde boy and looked at Sakura, "He really had grown a lot, hasn't he?" Tsunade asked and grinned.

Sakura looked at her teacher and smiled, "He had indeed. I'm just really happy he didn't turn into a pervert like Jiraya-sama." Sakura said and shuddered.

Tsunade felt a vein pop up on her forehead, "Oh, he better not!"

Sakura laughed, "I am sure of it, he won't become a pervert as big as Jiraya-sama."

"Oh?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded, "He stopped using the sexy no jutsu back when we were 15 or 16 when I beat the living crap out of him."

Tsunade laughed, "Heh, you two really are something." The two medics smiled at each other before Shizune sat down next to them and sighed.

"Shizune-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried. Tsunade also looked a little worried.

Shizune sighed again and looked at the two fellow medics, they would notice sooner or later anyway. "Yeah, I'm fine.. It's just.." Shizune stopped when she didn't now what to say, she couldn't find the right words to explain the situation she was in. Tsunade and Sakura had placed themselves closer to her, thinking that she might needed comfort. "I'm pregnant." Shizune then suddenly said.

Tsunade almost jumped out of her seat while Sakura stayed calm. "WHAT? When did that happen?" Tsunade almost yelled, getting almost everyone's attention. Naruto looked over to them, then sweat drooped, before turning back to his business. Tsunade cleared her throat before turning back to Shizune, "When did this happen?"

"Well, I'm one month on the way, more description you don't get, with all respect." Shizune said to Tsunade. Tsunade didn't understand at first, but then she understood what she meant. She didn't want a description on how ANYTHING **HAPPENED**. Tsunade quickly shook her head and nodded at Shizune.

"Does he know?" Sakura asked and Shizune nodded.

"Then why are you sighing like that?" Sakura asked her.

Shizune sighed again, "Well..-" She wasn't able to say anything more before Tsunade got very angry somehow.

"HE'S ABONDENING AREN'T HE?" Tsunade said angrily, she didn't yell so other people saw it, but everyone could see that she was really pissed.

"No! Tsunade-sama! That's no-" Shizune tried again to stop her master again, but failed.

Tsunade quickly stood up from her seat and yelled; "GENMA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE! NOW!!" Everybody whimpered with horror when they heard the ex-Hokage yell like that. Genma wasted no time in getting to where Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune sat.

Genma gave Shizune a 'What did I do?' look and Shizune only shook her head. Tsunade was about to yell at Genma, but this very calm voice coming from beside her. "You know, Tsunade-sama, I was just going to say that I was happy I'm not that sick as I was for a few days ago. Now I can enjoy the party."

Tsunade was currently standing on her feet, with a finger right up in Genma's face, ready to give him a lection. She let her finger fall to her side and sat down next to Shizune again. "Oh.."

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! When did you figure it out? You haven't kept it a secret for very long, have you?" Sakura asked and Shizune shook her head.

"No, I figured out not long before we was going to leave our house and get to the party. Genma here, was very concerned about me and didn't want me to go here at first, but I have my methods." By now Genma started to understand what was going on, and smiled.

"Ah… My mistake.. Congratulations.." Tsunade said sheepishly, before changing her voice into a very creepy and scary one. "_**However, if you hurt Shizune in any way, you'll have to deal with me!" **_

Genma swallowed and nodded before smiling, "I would never do anything that would hurt her, she is my wife after all!"

Sakura smiled, "That's so cute-Naruto! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sakura started with a sweet voice before turning it up at least ten volumes.

Naruto were talking to Jiraya at the moment, and he wasted, just as Genma did, no time in getting there. Jiraya chuckled, "My, my. What have he done wrong now?"

Naruto stood infront of Sakura. He leaned over to the table and took a glass of something to drink. He still hadn't started to drink alcohol that night, he would wait until it became a little later in the night. So he took some soda.

Naruto put on a smile and looked at Sakura. "Yes, Sakura-chan, what is the matter?"

Sakura looked at Shizune and Genma and they nodded their heads as a sign that she could tell him. Sakura turned to Naruto again, "Congratulate Shizune-san and Genma-san."

Naruto turned to Genma and Shizune, who were currently sitting next to each other. "Congratulations for…" Naruto turned his head towards Sakura and took a sip of the soda he had in the glass.

"Shizune-san's pregnant." Sakura said easily.

Naruto quickly threw his head towards another direction as he spit out his soda by surprise. He hit himself on his chest a few times before shaking his head and turning towards Shizune and Genma with a big smile. "Seriously? Congratulations!" Naruto then looked at Genma. _**"If you hurt her in any way, you'll have to deal with me!" **_

Everybody else sweat drooped, except Tsunade who smiled. Soon, everyone else also smiled, understanding that Naruto wanted Shizune to be happy.

"Tsunade-sama said the same thing.." Genma said and looked at her, she put on a serious face and looked at him.

"That's understandable." Naruto said easy and were about to sit down next to Sakura when Kiba grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Naruto! I'm going to win over you in pool!" Kiba yelled and almost stabbed Naruto with the cudgel.

"Eh?" Naruto said and took the cudgel. "BRING IT ON!" Naruto yelled and they started to walk over to the pool tables. Sakura chuckled and shook her head, before she walked after them, along with Tsunade.

Hinata had also come to see the little 'fight' between Naruto and Kiba, so Sakura and Tsunade stood next to her.

Naruto got ready to split the whole group of the full colored and half colored balls. And when he did, he got down two full colored balls. Naruto smiled and walked over to where the white ball was and got ready to shoot the next target. Naruto looked over the table for a minute before he got in a position and shot the white ball at the full colored ball with the number three on it. Naruto got it in the hole, but the white ball also went down, so now it was Kiba's turn. Kiba smiled and picked the white ball up and walked over to the end of the table where you always have to start if the white ball goes down. He looked at the half colored balls then shot at number fifteen. It went down, and Kiba got ready to shoot at another one, he hit it, but the white ball went down in another hole as well.

Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata was watching them the whole time without saying a word, before Tsunade broke the silence between the three of them, "Let's make a bet, shall we? Who do you think will win? I bet all my money on Kiba."

Sakura shook her head, "We're not betting with money, however, I am pretty sure that Naruto will win." Sakura said confident, while Tsunade laughed and lifted her shoulders, she wanted to bet on Naruto too, but her stomach said she should bet on Kiba, so she did.

"I think Naruto-kun will win." Hinata said and Kiba almost fell to the ground.

"What?!" He yelled, obviously high on the fact that he would win, and a little surprised that his girlfriend wasn't cheering on him.

"Well, Kiba-kun.. You've never really been that good at pool, and it doesn't make it any easier for you to play against Naruto-kun." Hinata said and smiled at him.

Kiba sweat dropped and looked at Naruto, who were resting his hand on the cudgel, smiling at him and raising an eyebrow. Kiba gave him a death glare, but Naruto only laughed. Naruto got ready to shoot at another ball, but just when he was about to clink the white ball with his cudgel, Akamaru put his head up in Naruto's ass. Naruto, caught by surprise, jumped a meter up in the air. All the people who watched started to laugh, and Kiba laughed even more and a lot higher than the others. Naruto bent down so he was eye to eye with Akamaru.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked, only getting a bark from Akamaru, making Naruto sweat drop. "If you do the same to Kiba when he is about to shoot, you'll get pork." Akamaru just stared at him. "Miso? Ramen..?" Akamaru didn't move at all. ".. Dog treat?" Akamaru's head shot up and he walked behind Kiba and did the same thing to him.

"WHAT THE HELL, AKAMARU?!" Kiba yelled, and saw Naruto laughing at him.

In the next ten minutes, Kiba and Naruto played, and it ended with Naruto winning, and Akamaru got his dog treat. Kiba was still sad and a little angry that Akamaru would do the same thing to him, but let it go as soon as Hinata gave him a sweet kiss. Tsunade was angry that she had lost another bet, and made a note to herself that she would bet on the one she wanted to later, and not the one her stomach believed in. Sakura walked over to Naruto and he took his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura smiled and rested her head on his shoulder before asking, "How do you get so good at this?" Sakura lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He only smiled.

"Practice." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Can you teach me how to play?" She asked and looked at him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

Naruto gave her his cudgel and walked behind her. He stepped closer so their body was touching at all places, and then he put his right arm over hers and held the cudgel with her. He then laid his left hand on the pool table, a little away from the white ball. "Lay your left hand on top of mine." She did as he said while Naruto started explaining how she should hold the cudgel, how she knew weather it was her or the other player's turn and how she knew if she had won and lost. "And try not to use your strength at this, you'll break the table." Naruto said, and a vein popped up on her forehead. Naruto smiled, still holding her in the same position, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Unknown to both of them, Jiraya was taking notes on the two lovebirds. He found it funny how they had their bodies so close to each other and not bother with it. Tsunade caught him and punched him to the other side of the room. This got everybody's attention, but seeing that this was 'normal' they got back to their own business.

Naruto walked over to the platform where the DJ was and nodded at him. He then picked up a microphone and looked at the other ninja's in the room. The microphone made a sound and everybody looked at Naruto, he took the opportunity and began to speak. "How are you doing?" He could hear many people say 'great!' and someone even whistled, and then there was Gai and Lee, who surprisingly enough wasn't wearing their spandex, but a black suit. They gave Naruto the thumb up. Naruto looked over to a table where Tsunade and Jiraya was sitting and already drinking sake. He sweat drooped and looked at the people again, "Obviously, you can drink sake now, but I was serious earlier, try not to get too drunk. After all, I am responsible for whatever happens. And I have some business later on, so I would like it if the place were in one piece." Naruto said and turned off the microphone, and turned to the DJ and started to talk to him for a minute.

"What business?" Jiraya asked.

"Huh? He didn't tell you? And you're his teacher? Hah!" Tsunade practically yelled and laughed.

Sakura caught her teacher saying this and started to wonder what Naruto's business was. She walked over to him when he walked down from the platform. "What business?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her before he smiled. "You'll figure out sooner or later, trust me." He said and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Not many people noticed this, due to the sake. They broke the kiss after some time.

"Alright, but why did you tell Tsunade-sama and not Jiraya-sama?" She asked, curious.

"Because he is a gossip, and he is also a pervert. That, and he will be drunk soon and then it would be even worse." Naruto answerd.

"What about Shishou? She'll get drunk as well." Sakura said and looked over at the two Saninn's.

Naruto nodded, then smiled. "I know, but she wouldn't say anything." Naruto said and Sakura looked up into his eyes. "Don't worry, it is nothing bad or dangerous." Sakura then nodded and rested her head on his chest. Naruto put his arms around her waist and held her close.

* * *

The party went good, everyone had a great time, and the place stayed in one piece. Currently, Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine was sitting in the couches in the room and talking. Sakura sat on top of Naruto's lap, while he had his arms around her waist and resting in her lap while they held hands.

The ninja's was talking about everything, missions, jobs, their lives, their sensei's, and so on. Naruto didn't really get the time to talk to everyone like this often, so he jumped at any opportunity he got. Everyone seemed to have a great time, and this was definitely something they should do more often. They ended up making fun of each other and tease each other because of their relationships with each other. That Naruto and Sakura for example, they were the first one's who got teased by their friends, and the one to tease the most was probably Ino.

The night went on and everybody had fun. Naruto got dragged into a card game, where he was on Tsunade's team, but at least they won. And that was only thanks to Naruto's cleverness and luck. Tsunade only messed up.

Into the night, Naruto asked Sakura to dance, which she gladly said yes to. They danced through four songs before Naruto gave a signal to the DJ, but no one else than the two of them noticed this anyway. It was a slow song, so they started slow dancing. When the song started, she couldn't help but think that the voice of the singer sounded very familiar, but she couldn't point out who it reminded her of.

_Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. 

Sakura couldn't help but notice that this song was so real and so beautiful. She had her head on Naruto's shoulder and she had her arms around his neck, while he hand his hands around her waist and his head resting on top of hers.

How long will I be waiting, 

_To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. 

"The voice sounds so familiar.." Sakura said and Naruto grinned. He then started to sing a long with the song.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever,  
I just gotta let you know, 

_I never would let you go. _

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh 

Sakura had her eyes wide as she heard him sing. That was why the voice sounded so familiar. It was Naruto singing! "So you noticed, huh?" Naruto asked her, and he could feel her nodding against his body. He smiled, "That song is all about you."

Sakura almost melted, he was being so romantic. "Was this your 'business'?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, but this is.." Sakura looked up in his eyes comfused, but her look soon changed from that to a shocked and speechless look.

Naruto kneeled down infront of her, with a open box in his hands, and inside it, was a beautiful diamond ring. The two had caught everybody else's attention, and they were smiling and making 'aww' sounds. Sakura stared down at him, knowing exactly what he would say next. "Sakura-chan.. Will you marry me?" Now even more people stared to make sounds that showed they thought this was very cute. People who had girlfriends or boyfriends looked at each other and smiled, while other smiled at the couple infront of them.

Tsunade sat in her chair and smiled. She looked over at Jiraya who had his usual perverted grin on his face. She got angry and hit him in the back of his head, "Why can't you stop being a pervert and be happy for your student for a change?!"

Naruto and Sakura ignored their teachers, or to be more specific, they couldn't hear them. They were lost in each others eyes. Sakura started smiling and nodded, "Yes." They could hear cheers from the crowd around them. Naruto smiled at her and put the ring on her finger before standing up and hugging her tight.

Kiba suddenly stood beside them and they broke their hug and looked at him. He had his hand over their heads, so they looked up to see him holding an mistletoe over their heads. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and smiled, before they kissed passionately. Once again, you could hear the crowd go 'aww!' but the one you could hear the most was Kiba. "OH! ISEN'T THAT JUST WONDERFUL?!" He yelled with a big smile on his face.

Naruto and Sakura broke their kiss and started to laugh, before they hugged each other again. Naruto then looked at Kiba who congratulated him. "Kiba, don't hold that thing over OUR heads." Naruto said and Kiba looked up at the mistletoe. He then quickly threw it away, causing many people to laugh.

This was the best Christmas gift Sakura could ever get.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
